


Lesson Learned?

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000 lawlu tag grind, Angry Sex, Cheeky little bastard, Crying, Hand Jobs, Hot, I love this pair, Law has had a little more finesse than usual in my pics lately, Law is hot, Luffy needs a few lessons over the lap, M/M, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Spanking is my kink, Teasing, bunch of porn, wonder why???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: "I didn't do anything, though!" Luffy shouted, trying to defend himself.Law looked at Luffy with a piercing glare, "Oh, so, the room with all of my very expensive medical equipment just happened to be hit by a storm, didn't it?"Luffy began sweating. He looked a way and began whistling, "I dunno what you're talking about..."Law looked at him again, "Long Nose-ya happened to tell me something. He said you guys were playing hide and seek tag. Someone in a straw hat was found in the room and ran around like a maniac trying to stop himself from being tagged"Luffy was now avoiding all eye contact with Law.





	Lesson Learned?

"Torao!~" Luffy whined "Come on, I didn't do anything, why're you mad?"

Law gritted his teeth and had Luffy slung over his shoulder. The younger boy was squirming left and right, but Law had a firm grip around Luffy's waist. 

Law was heading to his room on his ship.

Where no one was going to be.

Luffy continued his whining sounds as they entered the room. Luffy stopped once he noticed where they were.

"Oh, were we just going to have sex! Ok! Let's do it!" Luffy grinned.

Law threw Luffy onto his bed and grabbed something from a drawer. 

"What're you doing Law?" Luffy asked curiously "Oh! Since we're already doing this and all, can you do that thing you do with your tongue?"

Law didn't answer Luffy, he was too angry with him to even say anything at the moment. He pulled out a pair of sea prism stone handcuffs. He felt weak picking them up, but if he was going to punish Luffy he wanted it to be done right.

Law was now on top of Luffy and pinned the younger raven haired boys hand above his head. He cuffed Luffy, who was looking at Law confused.

"Torao" Luffy stuck his tongue out weakly "These are making me feel weak"

Law growled, "They're supposed to be like that"

"Huh? Why?!" Luffy asked confused.

"You're being punished. Your rubber ass isn't getting away with what you've done just because you ate a devil fruit" Law had already picked up Luffy and placed him across his lap.

"I didn't do anything, though!" Luffy shouted, trying to defend himself.

Law looked at Luffy with a piercing glare, "Oh, so, the room with all of my very expensive medical equipment just happened to be hit by a storm, didn't it?"

Luffy began sweating. He looked a way and began whistling, "I dunno what you're talking about..."

Law looked at him again, "Long Nose-ya happened to tell me something. He said you guys were playing hide and seek tag. Someone in a straw hat was found in the room and ran around like a maniac trying to stop himself from being tagged"

Luffy was now avoiding all eye contact with Law.

"Care to take a guess who it was," Law pulled Luffy's ear and brought it close to his mouth "Straw hat-ya?"

Law knew how much of a shit liar Luffy was.

"I really didn't mean to! I just didn't want to lose! And Chopper was blocking the door, and Usopp was inside!" Luffy blurted out "I'm sorry!"

Law began to take Luffy's shorts off slowly, "It's a little late for that, Straw hat-ya. But, if it makes you feel better, if you take your punishment like a good boy, I'll treat you good afterwards for apologizing"

Luffy whimpered, "But, I said sorry"

"I told you a million times. Do not go in the operation room. Verbal warnings are clearly not working, I think I should try something more physical" Law now had Luffy's jean shorts at his ankles.

Luffy's red boxers were now out in the fresh air. He turned towards Law and pouted at him. Law would usually find this adorable and forgive him (as per usual), but right now, he was mad. He had to pay a pretty penny to fix up his operation room after Luffy's little game. 

He wanted his younger lover who acted so much like a child, to understand the consequences when he defied one of Law's important rules.

Law raised his hand above Luffy's ass and hit it so hard the sound of the spank echoed throughout the room.

Luffy choked back a yelp. The younger one now understood Law wasn't playing around. He really thought this spanking wasn't going to hurt, but oh boy was he wrong. Being a rubber boy really did have its perks.

"Torao! That hurt!" Luffy wailed.

Law gave Luffy a smile that Luffy could only label as evil, "That was only the first one, Straw hat-ya"

Law raised his hand once more and went for 5 consecutive smacks, one after the other. Luffy cried out as Law continued to spank him.

Luffy's ass was now stinging, and so were his eyes. Luffy was shaking ever so slightly, his body started to burn up, especially his ass. This definitely felt strange to Luffy, he wasn't really punished as a kid. 

The farthest his gramps ever went was just kicking his ass, not spanking it.

"Are we done yet" Luffy felt tears brimming his eyes. It was usually embarrassing for anyone to be across someones lap, butt exposed, and getting an ass whooping, but Luffy felt like it was different with Law.

It was actually kind of hot. 

Law looked extremely attractive when he was mad and in control. It shocked Luffy a little how much he liked it.

"Luffy-ya" Law said softly as he wiped Luffy's damp eyes with his long tattooed finger.

Luffy's bottom lip was quivering, "Are we done yet?"

"Not yet, baby" Law soothed.

After hearing such a soft and soothing voice from Law, Luffy wasn't expecting for Law to pull his boxer's down to his ankles. 

"Torao, it hurts!" Luffy cried out as he felt the cool air against his fiery ass.

Law patted Luffy's ass affectionately and rubbed it. Luffy found it pleasurable, in a strange way. Without even knowing it, he was now moaning as Law massaged his ass. Luffy now had an erection.

"Don't get too comfortable" Law reminded.

Luffy didn't take heed and continued to feel pleasure as Law did this. He began to grind his hips on Law's thigh. Law didn't say anything, and let Luffy do as he pleased. 

Until, Law's hand went for the first swat.

Luffy gasped, and now understood why Law told him not to get too comfortable. Bare-back spanking were worse than clothed ones. Luffy was learning the hard way.

"You're going to count to 15, baby" Law informed Luffy "If you do it properly and answer my questions like a good boy, I'll reward you"

Luffy was still recovering from the stinging pain he was feeling from before, "Ok! Fine! Let's get it over with!"

Law began.

The second strike Luffy took was 100x worse than the first one and the five before. 

"Two..." Luffy held back the pain in his voice

"You want to act like a child, Luffy" Law gave him another one.

"Th-three" Luffy stuttered. He tried to think of something other than the pain stinging his ass and the painful erection against Law's thigh.

"You'll be treated like one"

"Foooour" Luffy stretched this one out, holding back a cry.

"What did I tell you that was really important, hmm, Luffy?" Law hummed. 

"Not to touch you important doctor stuff..." Luffy sniffed. 

"And what did you do?" Law's hand hovered over the round and red ass in front of him. 

"I-I touched them" 

"And?" 

"Broke them" 

"Even after I told you not to" Law added "Only bad boys get spankings for doing bad things. So, what're you Luffy?" 

"A bad boy" Luffy wept as Law gave him a good one on his left cheek.

Law couldn't help, but feel turned on by Luffy holding back. He looked absolutely adorable. A complete mess under him. It made him want to ravage the boy even more.

Law had now added six more spanking onto the four and Luffy was now a crying mess. 

"Your ass is such a pretty colour just for me, huh?" Law rubbed Luffy's ass softly.

Luffy's face was almost as red as his ass. Tears stained his beautiful puffed up cheeks. The boy was sniffling and wiping away his tears. Law couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute the boy looked on his lap.

A beautiful mess.

Law's pants were starting to feel a bit restraining.

"T-Torao" Luffy sobbed "La-Law"

Law almost pitied the boy (the only time Luffy said his real name was during sex), but remembered he had to deliver just five more, "It'll be over in a bit, baby, I promise. I'll make these quick"

Luffy was now babbling. Law didn't even insist on him counting anymore. The boy was flinching and crying out very loudly at every smack and his erection was dripping pre-cum. 

Once Law was done with the fifteenth spank, Luffy looked up at Law whimpering.

"Law..." Luffy had let his bunched up shorts and boxers fall off of his ankles on to the floor. Luffy extended his cuffed arms Law.

Law took off the handcuffs immediately and ended up throwing them on the floor without a second thought. The boys wrists had marks from the handcuffs which turned Law on, for some odd reason.

He picked Luffy up and sat him onto his lap.

"OW!" Luffy cried out in pain. His ass was still sensitive from the spanking.

"Have you learned your lesson" Law looked at Luffy seriously.

"Yes, Law. Just please- do it- we have to- now" Luffy wasn't even speaking properly anymore.

Law bit Luffy's bottom lip. He was aching to do it ever since he had seen Luffy's bottom lip quivering as he spanked him. Luffy parted his lips and let Law enter, no problem. Law's tongue began to move around in the ways Luffy loved. Luffy moved his own tongue with Law's. 

He wanted Law's affection, no matter what.

"Luffy, let me just grab some vaseline. It'll soothe the pain" Law informed Luffy when they took quick breaths.

"Don't care.." Luffy's eyes were hazy and full of lust. All he wanted was Law. The stinging meant nothing to him.

Luffy ripped Law's clothes off without any hesitations. He pushed past Law and got into a position to keep his ass from hurting. Luffy was on his stomach and his red ass was in the air.

"Law... Now" Luffy muttered.

Law had no control whatsoever when it came to his lover. The boy was positioning himself in such a seductive and enticing way, Law couldn't even find the word no. Luffy's red ass, which he had spanked himself, was now waiting for Law to be fucked.

Law placed his hands aggressively onto Luffy's hips and grabbed lube from the drawer beside him. He quickly put some on Luffy's hole and teased the boy to see the reaction he would get from Luffy in his current state.

Luffy turned his head slightly enough to look at Law for the back, his mouth was parted and his flushed face looked upset, "Law... you promised"

Law thanked the god he didn't believe in that Luffy was a rubber man. He quickly put his condom on and entered Luffy immediately. Luffy moaned at Law's quick enter.

"Move fast" Luffy moaned.

Law began to quicken his pace. He already memorized where Luffy's g-spot was, but on purposely waited for Luffy to say something

"Do it like you always do, Law" Luffy whined "You're doing this on purpose, you said this was supposed to be a re-"

Luffy moaned when Law had finally moved in the right direction and hit his g-spot. 

Law pressed kisses on to Luffy's slim and arched back. Law began to twirl his finger around Luffy's hard pink nipples.

"Law!" Luffy moaned and grasped at the sheets "Touch me more!"

Law let his hand slip down to Luffy's cock, which was practically throbbing, and began to pump to the same rhythm as Law's thrusting. The boy was moaning and Law himself was grunting and groaning. 

The boy was making him a mess.

"Luffy, you're so beautiful" Law looked at the beautiful sight before him. His lover's spanked ass being fucked as his moans filled the room. It was everything Law could ever ask for.

"I-I'm coming!" Luffy came all over the sheets and Law came I side him shortly after. Luffy fell onto his stomach so nothing would come in contact with his ass. Law flopped down right beside him and was panting hard. 

Law grabbed the vaseline from the drawer beside the bed and began to rub it on Luffy's ass. Luffy hummed and sighed with relief as Law massaged his bottom nice and slowly. 

Law covered Luffy and himself with the cold sheets. It was around 12 AM, now, and Law had no intentions of getting up.

Law pulled Luffy in with one arm being careful not to touch his ass and kissed Luffy on the forehead.

"Sorry for breaking your stuff" Luffy smiled sheepishly.

"As long as you learned your lesson" Law muttered "Now, let's sleep"

"Love ya, Torao" 

Law buried Luffy's face into his bare chest and he could feel the younger one smiling against it. 

"I love you, too, Luffy"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later:

"Straw hat-ya" Law said in a dangerously venomous voice.

Luffy looked over to see Law storming towards him, "What's up, Torao?"

"You know what's up" Law spat "You did this on purpose, didn't you"

Luffy looked away and began whistling, "I dunno what you're talking about..."

Law didn't even finish his interrogation and already had the boy over his shoulder.

"ROOM" 

Law couldn't see Luffy smiling as they teleported to Law's room.

It seemed like Luffy enjoyed their experience a little more than he should have, last week.


End file.
